Flag of the Federation
)]] The Flag of the United Federation of Planets was a patriotic banner that consisted of a blue background with a white seal of the Federation above the words "UNITED FEDERATION of PLANETS." ."}} After viewing the video presentation on the Genesis Device aboard Kruge's Bird-of-Prey in 2285, Maltz was impressed with the devices ability to "make planets". Kruge, who believed it instead to be a great weapon, however mocked the presentation, refusing to believe that the whole project was as wholesome as was presented, stating, "Oh yes, ...new cities, homes in the country, ...your woman at your side, children playing at your feet. And overhead, fluttering in the breeze, the Flag of the Federation. Charming." ( ) Traditions Federation insignia on a torpedo casket]] The Flag of the Federation was often draped over the photon torpedo caskets of fallen Starfleet officers. ( ; ) In the 23rd century, starships such as the sometimes displayed the flag in their briefing rooms. ( ) The flag was also present at Starfleet courts martial, such as the one for the Nova Squadron in 2368. ( ) It was also displayed in Deep Space 9's briefing room during various official ceremonies, such as Worf's court martial, and the induction ceremony when Bajor (almost) joined the Federation. ( ) In accordance with an old Earth tradition, the flag was flown at a baseball game on the holosuite on Deep Space 9 when the Niners and the Logicians played a game in 2375. They also played the Anthem of the United Federation of Planets, taking their hats off and facing the flag. ( ) Variations of the Federation Flag and Emblem Federation pennant From at least 2268 until at least 2375 this emblem was used on pennants, Starfleet installations and official documents of the Federation. ( , , ) Appendices Background information The first "Flag of the Federation" in Star Trek was visible across Spock's coffin in . As it hadn't been designed yet, the flag was missing from the Enterprise s conference room throughout The Original Series. An alternate Federation flag with yellow, orange, green and teal colors was seen in at the Khitomer Conference. http://www.scifihobby.com/products/startrek/completemovies/ According to the Star Trek Sticker Book (Pg. 9), by Michael Okuda, "At one time, it was thought that the three bright stars in the starfield might represent Earth, , and the Klingon Homeworld, since during early episodes of it was thought that the Klingons might have actually joined the Federation. When later episodes made it clear they had not, the three bright stars were left undefined." In it was stated that the three brightest stars were the stars of Vulcan, Andoria, and Earth as they were the first three members of the United Federation of Planets. However, if this were the case, there should be a fourth bright star as Tellar is also a founding member. As described in Star Trek: Action!, in Deep Space Nine "Tears of the Prophets", someone was looking at the photon torpedo prop and couldn't quite put their finger on what was missing. They then disappeared, and came back with the Flag of the Federation to drape over it. External links * * * Category:Federation Category:Symbols